


Female Feline

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: What if April never turned back to a human?





	Female Feline

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers : "The Catwoman of Channel 6" from the 1st TMNT animated series.  
> Author's Notes : In Japanese culture, their names are backwards from ours. Like `John Doe'. Here it would be `John Doe', over there it would be `Doe John'.  
> Disclaimers : TMNT and all related affiliates belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.

It was three weeks later and April O'Neill was still a mutant cat. After tracking down a warehouse, the reporter found what Oroku Saki was upto. Saki also goes by the name Shredder. What she found was a teleportation device. April got onto the platform and took photographs. However a stray cat activated the device and lept onto where April was standing. The cat's baseline D.N.A. was embedded into April's own.

The change was soon taken to the fullest. April was soon captured and brainwashed by Shredder. To destroy his former teacher, Homato Yoshi. Yoshi also goes by another name. Splinter. Mutant rat and mentor to New York's own saviors. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. In the end, April managed to fight off the mental collar long enough for it to be cut off of her neck.

After going through several tests, they found that April's change was permanent. She is to live out the rest of her life as a woman-cat. Since the change, April and her friends moved everything out of her apartment and moved her into the sewar den.

Only two other people know what really happened. April's Aunt Maggie and her best friend Irma. During the whole faze, Irma discovered the truth. That April had been helping the turtles all along. And her aunt is the greatest detective/explorer in the entire world.

Surprisingly, the turtles warmed up to the idea of April living with them and their `father'. Probably because they always thought of April as a maternal figure. One that they turned to for motherly advice.

"PIZZA!!!" Michelangelo shouted out. His brothers came running. Leonardo, Donnatello and Raphael make up the rest of the crimefighting quartet. They all dug as the nun-chuck master was left with two small black boxes.

"Hey, bro. What's in there?" Raphael asked. He grabbed another slice with a spare sai. And stuffed himself yet again.

Michelangelo looked embarrassed. "I figured that since Master Splinter and April don't really dig pizza, I got them sushi trays instead." He confessed.

Leonardo, the team leader, thought on it some. "You know something? That's a good idea. Great thinking Michelangelo." He complimented his youngest brother.

"Thanks, Leonardo. I think it's pretty great idea myself." Michelangelo then left to give his `parents' their dinner.

"Ah. The last pizza." Raphael praised. Before he could even touch the box, a kitana blade was mere inches from his throat. He looked over to see the owner.

Leonardo glared at him. "Our little brother went out and got pizzas for us and sushi for Master Splinter & April. That last pizza is his." He threatened the red masked turtle.

Raphael backed away and left the pizza alone.

Meantime, Michelangelo delivered the meals to April and Splinter. "Master Splinter? April? Where are you two?" He searched more untill he found them. "Oh. Sensei. April. I know that you two have eating habits, so I got sushi trays. For the both of you." He handed them the trays of raw fish, vegetables and rice.

Both started to weep. "Thank you, my son. It was truly a generous thought." Splinter mentioned with an almost strangled voice.

"But Splinter and I are not hungry. Thank you for thinking of us." April meowed.

Michelangelo merely bowed and left. He then headed to fridge and put the meals inside to prevent spoilage. The young one then walked to the dinner table. He sat down, oblivious to the pizza box infront of him. "Hey guys? I think something's seriously wrong with Master Splinter and April. I offered them the dinner and they didn't want it. It was from their favorite resturaunt. I don't get it." He discussed.

Leonardo thought on it too. "I think they miss being human. To bad we can't do anything about that."

Donatello came to a conclusion. "Maybe. Maybe not. Follow me, guys." The three followed the one into the laboratory. He reached into a drawer and retrieved a glass vial. With a small amount of green substance. "This is all that's left of the original mutation gel. I am a few chemicals short, but I believe I can create an anti-mutation gel. It'll have to converted to mist for inhailation purposes. In short, it will work."

A week later, Irma showed up. "OK, fellas. I got what you needed." She opened her purse. And pulled out two hairs. One black. One brown. "I'm sorry they're not clean. If I had known-" Donatello's index finger stopped her babbling.

He smiled at the secretary. "It's alright Irma. We're not doing a D.N.A. test, here. We just want to make April and Master Splinter human. And happy." The brainiac explained. He removed his finger. "Now. There's one last thing that I need. But it's too dangerous, I can't ask you to do this." Donatello told her bluntly.

She smiled in return. "No more dangerous than breaking into old friend's apartments and Japanese embassies." Irma countered.

Donatello chuckled. "Touché." A dark scowl crossed his features. "I'm serious Irma. Using press credentials will not get you into here. This place I'm talking about it tighter than Fort Knox. I am totally on the level-" Donatello was stopped when Irma produced what he needed.

Irma grinned. "I have a friend who works at Gene Co. I got what I wanted and he didn't ask any questions." She handed him the final component. "Let's get to work."

After hours of slaving away, the two finally made the anti-mutagenic gel. Irma held up one vial. "For April." Donatello held up the other. "For Master Splinter."

The next day, April and Splinter were led blind-folded to a secluded spot. The blind folds were removed to reveal two seperate glass cages. "My students. What is the meaning of this?" Splinter asked calmly.

Smiles were shared with the others. "Well, Master Splinter. We know why you and April were so bummed out." Michelangelo continued. "You're bummed out because you miss being human."

Donatello explained everything. "Irma and I worked on specific anti-mutagenic gels." He motioned to where a table is. "One will work only for you. And the other will only work for April. These cages were designed to contain the transformation. Once introduced to oxygen, the gel becomes mist and is inhaled."

Leonardo went on. "Once you breath it in, the transformation will take place. And once that is complete-" He was cutt off.

"YOU AND APRIL ARE 100% HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raphael shouted out in joy. "Come on, Master. When was the last time you were topside, huh? When was the last time you were able to go out and enjoy the sunshine? You and April will finally be happy together." He was the one turtle that always showed indifference. That always seemed to not care. This showed that he was overwhelmed by the prospect of Splinter and April being together topside.

April and Splinter were worried. "My sons. Our strength. Our speed. Our senses. I know that those are assets to our cause. If April and I became human, those would be lost forever." April nodded in agreement. "He's right, boys. Besides. Who says we're not happy? Not together?" She gripped Splinter's free hand. "We love each other very much. And being human again is not going to make it any better or worse."

Irma spoke up. "We did this because you two miss being human. And we did this for you." She said in the hope that this will sink in.

It did.

April and Splinter looked at each other. "Let's do it."

Splinter went into the cage on the right, April into the left. Donatello and Irma unloaded the anti-mutagens. Stepped back. And watched with the others a miracle perform.

Several minutes later, April O'Neill stepped out. De-catted.

Master Splinter stepped forward. But no longer Splinter. But he was Homato Yoshi once more.

Donatello grinned. "Now how about you two go up top and enjoy your lives."

Yoshi and April embraced their children.

Elsewhere the Rat King plotted revenge. "Since the last time I crossed pathes, I was humiliated. When we cross again, you will be....MINE!" He threw a dagger at a depiction of a humanoid rat.

Central Park. Or rather just below a manhole next to Central Park. The Ninja Turtles helped their `parents' out and up. "Besure to have fun up there, April. You too Master Spli-" Leonardo stopped himself. "I mean, Master Homato."

Up top, April and Yoshi were enjoying the sights. "You know April. There is one landmark that I wanted to see since coming to America." Yoshi led April to Liberty Harbour. "Give me your tired, your poor, your hungered masses." He recited the engraving on the Statue of Liberty. "I read that everytime I loose hope that humans will never accept mutants." Yoshi looked directly into April's eyes. "I've read that the Staute of Liberty is more than a symbol of liberty and hope. It is a symbol of love." He dropped to one knee. Careful not to sully his kimono. "April O'Neil. Will you marry me?Yoshi brought out a beautiful Chinese pendant.

April was speechless. All she could do is nod her head.

Yoshi got up and put it around her neck. Hanging down from the chain were two symbols of the Chinese Zodiac. "I realize that this represents a Chinese culture, but it suits the occasion. One is a tiger, which represents you. And the other is the rat, which represents me." The two shared their first kiss since the transformation.

Untill a flute sound broke them apart. A very familiar flute sound. "The Rat King!" April realised. "Our sons!" Yoshi shot out. But before they could run, a pain overcame them. Everyone around them screamed. April and Yoshi looked at each other and noticed the source 

To run. The two made it to the nearest manhole. And ducked in before the police could arrive. Both ran to the den. As fast as they can. And hoped that they would make it in time.

But time was not on their side. The turtles were soon overcome by hoards and hoards of rats. "I will have my rats devour you one by one, if you do not tell me where your master is." The Rat King threatened the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Only Raphael had enough strength to speak. "Even if we did (which we won't), it wouldn't do you any good. Splinter is human again. So your mumbo-jumbo music wouldn't work on him." He grinned. "It wouldn't work on him before anyway."

This only served to upset the villian even more. He kicked the ill-tempered mutant in the head. And knocked him out. "Pity. Out of all of them, you were the only one worthy of battle." The RK took out his flute, ready to command his minions to eat the turtles.

But a well timed throwing star shattered it. He turned to see his true prize. "You." He seathed. "This time you will not be as fortunate." Before he could do anything, he heard a noise.

A noise that sounded like a very large cat. A clawed hand grabbed and turned the monster around. "You hurt my boys. You hurt my boys. YOU HURT MY BOYS!!!" April extended her claws. "Now I hurt you." She whispered.

"April!" Splinter shouted. "He's not worth it."

April growled in disgust. And threw him across the room. "What do we do with that thing?"

Splinter patted her shoulder. "We take him to the police."

April and Splinter dragged him up top, only to be surrounded by New York's finest. One uniformed officer stepped forward. "We'll take it from here." He tipped his to April. "Ma'am." He repeated the action to Splinter "Sir."

He handcuffed the Rat King. Then he looked back up. "By the way. We have a new mayor. She's in City Hall right now, revising the way the city treats mutants. The Anti-Turtle Squad has already been shut down." He shrugged. "My belief? You don't hurt New York, I won't come hunting you down." The officer saluted them. "Good day, folks."

April and Splinter decided to spend the rest of their day back in Central Park. Where it all began.

Several weeks later, April and Splinter came back from their honeymoon in Japan. In the same place where Homato Yoshi once trained members of the Foot. In their absence, the Frogs made their journey up from the Everglades to help out in protecting New York. Along with Insect Man and Casey Jones. Upon entering, they noticed 4 familiar faces.

Lotus, former assassion turned over a new leaf. Mona Lisa, a college student turned into an aquatic lizard. Venus de Milo, the missing 4th turtle. And Irma, long time confident of the turtles.

All sitting next to the turtles. Lotus was by Leonardo's side. Mona was at Raphael's bed, tending his wounds. Venus was reading `The Tortiose and The Hare' to Michelangelo. And Irma was taking Donatelo's temperature.

A cold fear settled into Splinter's head. "My sons have girlfriends?" He asked bewilderedly.

April laughed out loud. "They had to grow up some time."

THE END


End file.
